sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Invasion of Brazil
Knuckles the Echidna Jr President of Brazil Vice President of Brazil |commanders2 = Sigma Infinite / Zero the Jackal |forces1 = United States Armed Forces *United States Army **Delta Force **U.S. Army Rangers **ISA *U.S. Marine Corps *United States Marine Corps **Marine Raider Regiment **United States Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance **31st Marine Expeditionary Unit *United States Air Force *United States Navy **U.S. Mavy SEALs **JSOC Brazilian Armed Forces *Brazilian Army *Brazilian Air Force |forces2 = Sigma's Maverick forces *Sigma's Maverick Army *Sigma's Maverick Air Force |casual1 = Several of hundreds of U.S. Marines and Brazilian Army killed or wounded Silver the Hedgehog Jr W.I.A. |casual2 = Several hundred Mavericks killed }}The Invasion of Brazil was the Sigma's Maverick invasion of Brazil during the Maverick Wars. In six weeks from August 5, 2091, Maverick forces defeated Brazilian forces by mobile operations and toppled the government in Brazil, however the American-NATO and Maverick Hunter forces arrived to aid the Brazilian forces and defeated the Maverick invasion force and saved Brazil. Background Sigma's Mavericks had begun making serious inroads into the economic heartland of the Sahara for creating the weapons factory since the early 2090s, in a bid to potentially upset the U.S.-Brazilian led economic model that had existed since the NRC-European Conflict. Brazil and the United Sates cooperated heavily in the wide proxy conflicts for the Sahara, with Brazil directly engaging to protect its interests in Azawad. The conflict ultimately placed a heavy burden on Brazil and public opposition to the deployment of troops to Africa grew more severe as time went on and the death toll rose. \ Brazil began siding more and more with the United States after the Battle of London is over with the prevention of the terrorist attack. Brazil had agreed to commit forces to the Maverick war partly to cement the alliance with the United States, NATO and securing mutual interests in North Africa and Indonesia. To counter any potential U.S.-Brazil entente in the Western Hemisphere, Sigma's Maverick forces directly invaded Brazil in 2091 after the U.S. military operation that destroys the weapons depot in Egypt with the help of the Egyptian Army. The Maverick Forces put down the Brazillian government that quickly signed a non-aggression pact with Sigma. The Mavericks states established satellite states in Southern Brazil, annexed neighboring territory, and now had access to the wealth of the Amazon. Sigma's Maverick strategy Sigma's Maverick strategy of destabilization by supporting popular uprisings and regionalist groups were partly intended to build alliances for Sigma, but the United States and Maverick Hunters arrived to help the Brazillian government by repelling the Maverick Forces out of Brazil before destroying the Maverick satellite and liberated Brazil from Sigma's control. With Brazil liberated, and America already busy fighting the Maverick with the aid of Maverick Hunters, the Sentinel Task Force didn’t have time to aid a potential ally in South America. Sigma's Mavericks soon struck back by attacking the Brazillian military squads in Rio de Janeiro with aerial bombardments but the Maverick Hunters shot down the Maverick ships which setting the United States and Brazil managed to fight back. During the attack in Brazil, Infinite gathered the Phantom Ruby prototypes from Sigma's abandoned lab so they could not be used against him. While there, he had a brief scuffle with Sonic Sr II, who came to Rio de Janeiro with the Maverick Hunters X and Zero to stop Infinite, and Silver Jr. Although Infinite beat both of them except X and Zero who both managed to defeats Infinite in retaliation for escaping the Alcatraz Island but not before Infinite managed to send Sonic Sr II, Damien and Silver Jr to the world of Arendelle in the belief that they were not worth killing. Aftermath Soon after this encounter in Shanghai, Tails Jr and Classic Sonic found Sigma and Infinite in the heart of Egypt, North Africa while they were disposing of the Phantom Ruby prototypes. There, the heroes heard the villains mention a plan that would ensure the Sigma's Mavericks and the Organization XIII victory in the war over the U.S. and NATO coalition. After the villains parted ways, Classic Sonic beat up Sigma, who managed to get away, although not before warning him and Tails that the U.S. and NATO coalition forces would be erased in just three days but he is later destroyed by Colonel along with the Sentinel Task Force and NATO coalition forces by foiling Sigma's three day plan and preventing Earth from being destroyed in which ended the first Maverick War. Gallery BN-XN133_3jVaU_OR_20180216081921.jpg favela-brazil.jpg 1000x-1.jpg M1A2 Abrams tanks Severed Ties CoDG.png Abrams in formation.jpg _72145548_72145547.jpg Delta-Force-Tryouts-1000x600.jpg U.S. Rangers in North Africa.jpg marines.jpg U.S. Army Rangers, assigned to 2nd Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, prepare for extraction on Fort Hunter Liggett, California, Jan. 30, 2014.jpg Arma32017-04-2210-39-45-38.jpg U848ngDL35.jpg 1040203063.jpg tank-1-e1553709910875.jpg 131008-F-WU507-999.JPG Infantry-Immersion-Training-1800.jpg CtcIcZXjqx.jpg us-marsoc-marine-raider-regiment-rhs-version-101-6_4.jpg 1151188020 preview UZX5x9EkYK.jpg 1442287406 preview arma32017-03-2222-09-56-80.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-rhs-version-10-4 4.jpg Hh-60-pave-hawk 2784115b.jpg T 1538082502685 name B1 Replacing the Pave Hawk still 1.jpg Nimitz-strike-group.jpg 041126-M-5191K-005.jpg 27094ce9db657b6023e77bb544129286.jpg Navy-Seals.jpg 478415283 ff9acded0e b.jpg Us-marine-recon-6.jpg Marines-2783089 960 720.jpg USMC Venom and Viper Yangthze Campaign.jpg USMC Venom and Viper10.jpg Ah64d rel nr1 4.jpg US Marines Khe Sahn Providence 2063.jpg 1st Marine Recon Battalion Khe Sahn Providence.jpg 75thRRKandaharSW.jpg Sentinel appears1 AW.png Gears of War 3 campaign screenshot featuring Marcus Fenix and Delta Squad.png Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-rhs-version-100-6 4.jpg Category:2090s conflicts Category:Maverick Wars Category:Battles involving the United States Category:Battles involving Brazil Category:Military operations involving the United States Category:Fictional battles